


Alexa, What Do Carnations Mean?

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Amazon Echo and the Boys [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ... - Freeform, Idiots in Love, John is a jerk, M/M, The Bee Movie - Freeform, alex is a florist, ask to tag, but the friend kind of jerk, its fluffy, like after alex gets home from work hell, thomas is a dweeb, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Sometimes, Valentine's day makes you contemplate murder with florist tools.





	Alexa, What Do Carnations Mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/gifts).



> Oh?  
> What's this?  
> Another last minute V-Day fic?
> 
> Right on time.

He was going to kill someone. He was going to take his floral clippers and use them for murder. No one would find out. He would hide the body somewhere in his shop. Would erase the security footage. Would use flower pots to hide the stains. Would-

“Excuse me, but do you have any carnations left?” Deep breath, Alexander. He turned away from trying to wrap a bouquet, calm and cool and completely collected. The customer looked like they were anxiety ridden and he needed to not add onto that.

“They’re by the door as you walk in, whatever is around there is all we have left,” he answered and the customer nodded before walking away. So he wouldn’t kill a customer persay…Oh no he was going to do much worse and kill John. Who he had trusted to help him today, who had been doing a very bad job at it. He still wasn’t back from his last bouquet drop off and Alex had three more and counting bouquets to get out before dinner times started hitting the city. John Laurens was about to get very personal with his clippers. He finished his current task just as the little register bell rang and he sighed. At least this customer was deciding to be one of the least complicated people of the day. They held a small bundle of dark red, pink and light red carnations and he smiled.

“Do you want these wrapped?,” he asked as he rung up the amount, “Its free today.”

“Oh, no thanks,” they answered, holding the bundle to the side as they pulled out money, “I think is has more meaning to give it to them by hand.” It made Alex smile to himself as he sorted out the change. How he wished he could be on the receiving end of flowers today. But instead he had been stuck in floral hell since seven in the morning, while Thomas got to sleep the day away. Stupid Thomas getting to give away his stupid shift so he could sleep all day. He hadn’t even mentioned plans at all. He groaned softly as the customer walked out the door.

At least the day was almost over. If John ever showed up to finish out deliveries while he counted out his drawer and cleaned up the place. He had five more bouquets prepared and ready to go by the time he showed up, a stupid grin on his face. A grin Alex knew all too well. Oh he was really going to kill him now, no remorse.

“So you think that just because you are out delivering flowers, you can stop by your boyfriend’s to get laid?”

“Don’t be a sourpuss, Alex. I’m here now, right? And I’ll deliver the rest of your flowers. But anyways, it’s Valentine’s day. I was obligated too!,” he ducked the the ribbon scissors that were thrown at him with a chuckle. It frustrated Alex more than it should have, but he had the right to it.

“You were obligated to help me, you idiot. Now deliver these bouquets and go back to whatever you thought was soooo much more important. I’ll pay you next week….maybe,” John gathered the new deliveries with a salute before walking out and Alex sighed. He wanted to go home and shower and sleep, only just remembering that there was really a holiday today. A holiday that applied to him also….that Thomas had made no mention of at all.

“Alexa, play my wind down playlist,” he called out as he locked his front doors. Maybe Thomas hadn’t mentioned anything because he was planning something else. Not a dinner date or a movie date but a ‘you have until this date to move you and your Alexas out of this apartment’. He paused for a moment, letting soft piano settle on his shoulders before shaking his head. Thomas would never. They were good with communication. Had to be or else they’d fight so often someone would have a permanent placement on the couch. Maybe Thomas had just forgotten the day. Alex wouldn’t blame him. He took his drawer as he realized most workdays for Thomas were probably as hectic as this day. It was just a “perk” he got for working a high up desk job.

By the time his shop was closed the street was scattered with couples. Thomas had texted him to get home safe and he had sighed. The busses were probably backed up tonight. Maybe he could take a lonely walk home. It would be safer than most nights, at least he hoped.

And so he walked, weaving in between happy couples galore and growing grumpier by the second. Why was it that Thomas had no plans? Was he cheating? Did he really take the day off for rest or had he lied and pranced about with s- Alex shook his head. He had been getting better about his self doubt but it was still there, always lurking below the surface.

The self doubt was mostly gone by the time he had arrived back at their apartment and put the key in the lock. He was still anticipating the worst when he quietly swung the door open, but stepping in to dim lights and the smell of jasmine he figured that day would come later. Way way later.

He slid his shoes off as he closed the door. As he took his coat off he heard Thomas say something, not entirely sure what until he heard the playlist they had just for them start in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen slowly and was greeted by Thomas standing at the head of their table with a stupid goofy grin on his face.

“Hey, happy Valentine’s,” his tone and soft and made Alex blush ever so slightly as he looked over their table. There was his favorite dish, just grilled cheese and tomato soup. His jasmine candles burning away on either side of a vase that held…

“Oh my g- you sent someone to buy flowers from my shop for you to give to me?” He laughed as he looked at his carnations on display in the vase. His little flowers were none the wiser.

“Well I wasn’t about to cheat on my florist boyfriend with some swanky flower service just to get him flowers, but I also couldn’t just order from you or walk in. So I made a craigslist ad and someone made an easy hundred.” Alex doubled over at his explanation, still laughing. He wasn’t worried at all, not anymore. Not when his boyfriend would go through the means of craigslist just to make sure he didn’t use another florist.

After he curbed his laughter and stood up straight he walked right over to Thomas, stood on his toes, and kissed him.

“Thomas Jefferson, you stupid goof, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Thomas chuckled as he kissed him again. And again. And again until he made them stop because their special meal was going to go cold.

They ate in the dim lights as Alex talked about his day. Laughing over customers and flowers and John Laurens’ stupid decision. They talked while they cleaned the dishes, only pausing to turn Alexa off. They continued to talk as they settled down on the couch to pick out a movie. Pausing again for-

“Are we seriously watching the Bee Movie right now?”

“Are you going to deny me, a tired florist, the right to a quality movie?”

Thomas laughed and pulled Alex closer to him, shaking his head as he hit play. Alex smiled to himself over his victory and cuddled into Thomas.

The day had been hectic, nightmarish. He still had the urge to kill someone in a flowery scented death with his floral clippers. But he was glad that at the end of it all, he got to come home to Thomas. Who had taken the day off to prepare for Alex to come home, who had hired a whole person to go buy Alex’s favorite flowers from his own shop, who loved him and only him.

And although they later got into an argument over the quality of the Bee Movie, they went to bed laughing.

Laughing and disgustingly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> love u jo  
> love u readers  
> happy valentines day
> 
> yell at me here or on tumblr @ the-gay-rosario
> 
> kudos and comments are loved


End file.
